<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by turquoisetopaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479774">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz'>turquoisetopaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x13 rewrite, Bellamy lives, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Season 7 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 7x13, "Blood Giant" re write.</p><p>In which Clarke still shoots Bellamy, but not to kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ending of 7x13 was trash.</p><p>In fact all of season 7 was trash.</p><p>The whole show has turned into a mess and I'm disappointed but not surprised.</p><p>So this is just a short re write of that final scene, for anyone else out there who also wants to pretend it didn't happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Enter the code, and you get to live." Clarke snarls, holding up her gun at Cadogan without hesitation. She'll kill him if she refuses; she has no choice.</p><p>He types it in, but she doesn't lower the gun. She can't afford to let her guard down, not for a second. The portal opens up behind her, but she's still afraid, they're not in the clear yet.</p><p>"There's your bridge." He says "Go."</p><p>"You're coming with us." She replies. "Now move."</p><p>"You should have more faith Clarke." His voice is serene, and it makes her want to shoot him even more.</p><p>Bellamy takes a step forward and she snaps "Not you! You've made your choice."</p><p>His expression changes, but only slightly. It's like there's almost regret behind his eyes. She so badly wants him to regret what he's done.</p><p>"I really hope this new thing you believe in is worth it." Murphy says. He's trying to sound unaffected, but Clarke can hear he's hurting.</p><p>"It is." Bellamy replies, voice hoarse. Clarke feels the urge to scream at him: it's not worth it, it's all a lie. </p><p>"Come on." Raven sighs. "Let's go."</p><p>Her friends leave through the bridge. Clarke is left with Bellamy, Indra, and the disciples.</p><p>"Indra." She says "Watch him."</p><p>She takes a deep breath and walks towards Bellamy. She knows she can't leave without confronting him.</p><p>"I said I wouldn't loose anyone else." Her voice shakes but she does her best to go on "But I have: you. That doesn't matter to you though, does it, disciple Blake?." </p><p>Bellamy looks back at her, and she swears there's tears in her eyes. She desperately wants those tears to be for her. Yet he doesn't say anything back to her.</p><p>Clarke lets out a soft bitter laugh. "So much for together."</p><p>She turns around and walks away. He's too far gone and she knows it. "Let's go."</p><p>Indra goes through the portal, taking their captive along. Clarke almost goes too before she hears the words "The book."</p><p>Clarke turns to see what's happening; Bellamy has Madi's sketchbook. Her heart drops to her stomach.</p><p>"Bellamy." She pleads in Trigedasleng "Give it to me."</p><p>Bellamy looks through the books, and Clarke is forced to pick up her gun again. "Now!." She demands. "Or I'll kill them all. You know I will."</p><p>"Clarke." He says "Madi isn't in danger. I'll make sure of that." His voice is pleading; he sounds sincere but Clarke doesn't believe him. She won't risk her daughter's safety.</p><p>"They will kill her to get what they want, and you know it. I won't let that happen." </p><p>"I am trying to save us all!"</p><p>"I'll kill Cadogan! Is that what you want?. Give it to me!"</p><p>A disciple takes a step towards her and she shoots him before he can get any closer.</p><p>"Clarke this isn't about Cadogan. It's bigger than any of us."</p><p>Clarke's heart breaks as she realises Bellamy won't give her the book. She points the gun at him and begs "Don't make me do this."</p><p>"You're not gonna shoot me Clarke." He looks at her with such certainty, that it almost feels like her best friend is back. "The bridge will close; you should go."</p><p>"Not without that book!". </p><p>"Look at yourself. What you feel right now... The need to protect someone you love so badly you're willing to kill your closest friend... someone you trust who's telling you that the fate of the entire human race is at stake."</p><p>Clarke shakes her head at him, tears are flowing freely down her face. She doesn't know what the disciples have done to Bellamy. He's not the person she once knew. They've taken the person she loves and warped his mind. He would never knowingly put her and Madi in danger. They've got their claws buried deep in him and she needs to get them out. </p><p>"All that suffering can end." He continues. "Madi's suffering too."</p><p>Clarke looks up at him in realisation. He truly believes he's doing the right thing. </p><p>Bellamy looks down at the book "I have no choice but to share this."</p><p>"I can't let them hurt her."</p><p>"This is how we do better. This is the only way. I'm sorry.</p><p>He goes to give the book away, but she doesn't let him get the chance. She takes her gun and kills the remaining disciples, leaving her and Bellamy the only ones standing.</p><p>"Clarke." He whispers, not in shock, but in disappointment.</p><p>"Give me the book Bellamy."</p><p>"Or what?" He laughs without humour "Are you really going to kill me too?."</p><p>"No." She admits. It's the truth, no matter how angry she is, she could never kill Bellamy. "But I can hurt you."</p><p>Clarke puts a bullet into his foot, and Bellamy lets out a scream of pain as he falls to the floor. Clarke walks closer to him, and takes the book out of his hand; he's too weak to stop her.</p><p>"You're doing the wrong thing Clarke." He groans, looking up at her in sadness.</p><p>"No Bellamy, you are. But that's alright, I'll help you understand. I'm going to bring you back, I promise. This isn't who you are."</p><p>She means every word she's saying to him. She hates what he's become, but deep down she knows it's not actually him. Whatever happened when he was taken made him suseptible to the disciples. He was all alone and they took advantage of him.</p><p>It'll take time, but she will bring back the man she once knew. She'll figure out how to undo the brain washing; their must be another way. She has Cadogan now, and maybe that will help her figure out why he has such a hold on Bellamy. </p><p>"Clarke." Bellamy croaks "Stop this, please." His eyes are fluttering shut. The blood loss and exhaustion are causing him to faint, and she's glad. It makes what she's about to do easier if he's unconscious. </p><p>He gives in and goes still. Clark looks down at him and sighs. Bringing him back won't be easy, but the sooner he's away from Bardo the better.</p><p>She knows that Octavia and Echo will immediately agree to help her efforts. And she's certain that in time the others will agree to.</p><p>Clarke looks down at his still form, and feels her heart clench. With his eyes closed, he looks so young; like the boy she met on her first day on Earth. </p><p>"It's going to be fine Bell." She whispers, despite knowing her cant hear her "You're going to be fine, I promise. It'll just take some time."</p><p>She pulls his body off the floor, and does her best to stand his limp body up. She drags him towards the bridge and grips onto him tight. </p><p>It's a difficult task but it's worth it; Bellamy Blake is her best friend; and she has no plans to let him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>